The boy with the broken mirror
by devildancesbymoonlight
Summary: When Demyx started at his new school he expected it to be like every other school he attended, he didn't expect, however, to meet a boy, a boy who has lost everything, and for that boy to have such a dramatic effect on his simple life. Warnings: lemons, gore, blood, AU etc.
1. The first Day

He sat, isolated, in the corner. His stormy grey blue eyes were closed and his headphones blaring.

There was no facial expression on his relaxed face; he looked as if he were sleeping, or dead.

His slate coloured hair, with a lilac-blue tinge, hung loosely in a side fringe across his left eye, it fell across the entire left side of his face, leaving nothing exposed. Faint pink scars stood stark against his pale skin, some darker than others. He was completely isolated. He never socialised or spoke to anyone and the only time he was ever spoken to was when his peers mocked him, not even the teachers spoke to him.

There was a new boy at the school, Demyx; it was his first day at the school. He had seen the boy, and found him captivating; someone with an interesting back-story, and to be quite honest Demyx had felt a tug of attraction for the boy. He wanted to find out more about the strange boy, but he was far too shy to even approach him let alone ask him anything.

"Hey, why is that kid over there all by his onesies?" He had asked, a group of males with strange coloured hair just laughed, one in particular, the one with the vibrant red hair who went by the name of Axel had approached the confused blonde.

"You see that kid over there? His name is Zexion, he's the resident emo at this school, everyone hates him, all he does is sit there, he doesn't even participate in class, my names Axel by the way," Axel held out his hand for Demyx to shake but Demyx pulled back, repulsed, who was he to say such mean things? And who was he to try and give Demyx his opinion for him? Axel looked down his nose at Demyx, so the new kid was going to be a tough one and stand up for the emo? Oh he'd deal with him later.

Demyx had asked other students about the boy, but they all laughed and said the same thing, he was suicidal and had nothing better to do other than just sit there and stare at nothing and listen to his music. Occasionally he'd come to school with fresh red marks covering his arms and a black eye.

Axel Sinclair and his well known gang of friends (Marluxia a pink hair plant lover who had an annoying blonde Larxene hanging off his arm, Saïx, a blue haired man with an 'x' shaped scar on his nose and wielding a short temper, and Xaldin, a tall buff guy with long dreadlocks) wanted to show the new kid just how much everyone hated the boy, they were going to put of a show for the other students to enojoy. They approached Zexion and Axel spat in his face to get his attention, when Zexion didn't look up Axel started to get mad,

"Oi, emo, look at me when I approach you, show your peers some fucking respect," as Axel shouted this he kicked Zexion in the shins, hard. Saïx began to laugh sadistically and pulled out a custom blade, not something that was surprising to the other student, Axels gang was notorious for bringing knives to school, and each member had their own custom blades. Marluxia and Xaldin pulled out their own knives and walked over to the boy, who still wasn't paying attention to any of them, "You want pain?" Saïx asked, with a grin. Without waiting for an answer the bluenette grabbed Zexions arm and ran his blade along the horrifically scarred skin, creating a deep gash about 5 cm long. The others laughed, Larxene being the most obvious with her annoying, girly cackle, but their laughs died down as Zexion glanced up at Saïx and then at the blood pooling on his arm,

"Is that all you've got?" he pulled Saïx down and kneed him in the groin, before taking the blade and cutting the bluenettes arm. Saïx fell to the floor in agony and Axel began a flaming rage, "HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM, HOW DARE YOU, YOU DIRTY EMO FAGGOT," Axel pulled Zexion up by his shirtfront and punched him in the nose. It was a well-known fact that Axel and Saïx were a couple, it wasn't very talked about and was accepted around the school, but Axel was extremely protective of Saïx and vice versa. A tear fell from Axels face as he punched Zexion in the face repeatedly, however the boy did nothing, he didn't cry, wince, didn't attempt to fight back. "LOOK AT ME, ANSWER ME, SHOW ME SOME FUCKING RESPECT," Axel threw Zexion to the ground and kicked him in the ribs. Saïx was on the floor holding his balls and nursing his arm, which was bleeding heavily Xaldin and Marluxia sat on either side of him, glaring daggers at the boy on the floor. Larxene had finally left her post on Marluxias arm and strutted towards Zexion, when she finally reached him she dug her pointed heel into the boys hand, practically nailing his hand to the floor and doing damage to the delicate bones and tendons. Even when his hand was practically crucified Zexion still didn't make a noise, he just lay there and bled. Axel stamped on his stomach, "Learn your lesson emo? Never touch my man again, no one wants you here, you're a waste of space that no one needs, we all just want you to die," with that he gave Zexion on last hard kick in the ribs and lifted his boyfriend bridal style to walk away.

Zexion had done nothing to fight back and he had taken it like a man would in Demyx' eyes, Zexion put on a brave face as his attackers beat him.

It still didn't make any sense to the blonde though why he didn't fight back and he had the urge to help this boy, this adorable little emo boy that did strange things to Demyx' heart. But poor Demyx was far too frightened; he would never be able to protect this little angel boy.

Zexion had a fair chance against Axel as well. They were they same height and the same build, but the boy just didn't say anything or do anything to stand up for himself.

He wanted to help him, but it was none of his business, he didn't even know the boy.

Later that day, when school was over and it was time for Zexion to walk home, he shoved his headphones in and listened to his music on full blast again. He walked with a limp, his face and arm still bleeding and his breath came in short, jaggered breaths due to the damage he took to his chest and stomach.

His pale face looking towards the ground, his hair hanging in front of his eyes, and like every other day, the other kids walked past and laughed at him.

They called him names. Some boys walked past, and they spat on his shoes, while others mimicked cutting their wrists, pretended to hang themselves all while laughing in a mocking way, Zexion just hung his head in shame.

He wished he'd never done any of that, he promised himself when he was younger he wouldn't do it; he never saw the point in it when he was younger.

He broke a promise to himself when he did that, but he had lost hope in all society.

When Zexion finally got home, he arrived to the sounds of his mother and father screaming at each other.

His little twin brothers were cowering under a table hiding in each other's arms to protect each other, but Zexion knew what would eventually happen. Zexion had scars from the beatings his father had inflicted on him.

Most of the time, it was because his father had always said he was a burden to this family.

His father never let him forget how much he hated him. He thought about his father saying that everyday and wished he were adopted. He had never fit in with his father, this father who he had once looked up to, this father who had been the best father to him, his father, who had taken Zexion on, even though he was the secret his mother had kept from his father, and raised him like his own son.

Zexion looked nothing like his father; his father had black hair, deep blue eyes, and tan skin.

Not the slate coloured hair, grey blue eyes, and pale skin like Zexion and his mother had.

His 'father' always treated Zexion's mother with love and respect, until Zexion had told him something very important to him, something he thought his father needed to know, but then he started to treat Zexion mum like a piece of shit. Zexion loved his mum, and she loved him unconditionally, but what Zexion could never understand was how she could love that man, the one who beat her, her eldest son, and the twins- who were his children too, little Vanitas and Sora. The two innocent little boys who did nothing to be hurt, and the only thing they did was the fact that they were Zexion's brothers

And Zexion was gay.


	2. the night everything changed

The man, was Angeal, he had been Zexions father since before he was born. Zexion didn't know his real father; HE had run off when his mother Fuu told him that she was pregnant. Angeal had been so very, very kind to Zexion until Zexion was about 13, he had his first ever crush, and was horrified to note that the source of the attraction was male. Zexion being a naïve 13-year-old boy ran home and burst into tears telling his father what he had realised. Fuu had been 6 months pregnant with the twins at the time, and Angeal, became violent with her, and with Zexion because he thought she made him gay, and Angeal was an incredibly homophobic man. He was horrifically violent towards her and more often than not Zexion was sent elsewhere for he night.

He showed the same mercy -which was none- to the twins when they were born, he was just as cold hearted as he was with Zexion now, their age didn't matter to him, he still beat them mercilessly, Fuu only brought them home when they were 2, they had been raised by close family friends so they were safe. One more than one occasion Zexion was in the back of an ambulance holding his two younger siblings, as they lay unconscious. Angeal beat them as though they were Zexion, though they took fewer hits.

He felt so guilty, it wasn't the childhood they should have received, being beaten to a pulp most nights. They often stayed at friend's houses, Fuu made sure of that. They often stayed at a young boy named Riku's house or stayed at a boy called Ventus' house. Ventus was Vanitas' best friend. He also had a twin brother, Roxas who Sora also got on amazingly with. Riku had shoulder length silver hair and had piercing aqua eyes. Ventus and Roxas were identical twins, honey coloured blonde hair, which was naturally spiky, and blue eyes, the most amazingly beautiful blue eyes you'd ever see. Unlike then was Sora and Vanitas, they had the same hairstyle, but it was different colours, Vanitas' was jet black whereas Sora's was a light brown. They also had different coloured eyes, Sora's were blue and Vanitas' were gold. Vanitas took after his father mostly, but no one knew where the gold eyes and come from, and Sora was a mix between the two. The happiness Zexion saw on the twins faces when they were told they were staying at Riku's or Ventus and Roxas' was near on heartbreaking, he felt like a failure of a big brother unable to protect them from their homophobic father's drunken state. Hell Zexion was sorry he was gay; he hated himself with all his being. It had been four years since he first spilled; the twins had lived through four years of hell, at least two hospital admissions a month each. It was a surprise social security hadn't noticed something. Tonight would be the final straw for Zexion. After this night, he would have his twin brothers taken into care. He would recommend the Strife's (Roxas and Ventus' family) or the Remnant's (Riku's family) as they both cared deeply for the boys, albeit never as much as Fuu did. It broke her to see them so helpless in their hospital beds, but Angeal had threatened that if she left him she would never see her children again. Seeing his mother so helpless and depressed drove Zexion into the ground, it hurt him so much to see her so low and to see his brothers so broken and knowing it was all his fault.

As Zexion walked into the house, he watched as Angeal advanced on a terrified Fuu; he backed her into a wall with a sadistic grin on his face and a belt in his hand; he raised it above his head and as Fuu screamed for him to stop he brought it down with as much force as he could muster, and hit the buckle as hard as he could on her head. Fuu fell to the ground, she was out cold with blood seeping from a wound on her head, Zexion didn't even know if she was still alive, and he was frightened. Angeal turned on the twins next, he was punishing Zexion for being gay, he was making him watch the brutal beating of his mother and brothers and Zexion couldn't take it anymore.

He ran.

He kept running, to the closest and safest place he knew of. The Strife's.

He ran right through their front door, not even bothering to stop and knock, and the look on his face stopped Cloud and Tifa from doing anything to stop him. They just passed him a phone as Zexion dialed the police.

"Hello I'd like to speak to the police. Please this is an emergency!" Zexion practically begged into the phone.

"What's the emergency sir?" a worried, yet calm and stoic voice replied over the phone

"M-m-my dad he was drunk a-and he hit my mother on the head, she's bleeding and he's turned on my twin brothers, they're only four!" he cried "I'm not there I ran like the pathetic coward I am, but I live number 13 Oblivion way and my name is Zexion Hewley" he broke down at that and handed the phone to Cloud to give the rest of the details, Cloud knew what went on at the Hewley residence, he'd seen the bruises on Zexion, the cuts and scars and casts he bore, and he'd seen the twins their little bodies black and blue. Tifa motioned for Zexion to go upstairs, silently telling him to go have a shower and make himself at home, he practically ran to the bathroom, not noticing that it was occupied for the door was unlocked, and promptly locked the door behind him and started to cry, leaning on the door before noticing that it was full of steam, and then he saw him, and his tears suddenly stopped.

Demyx, the new boy at school, the boy that watched him get beaten with a tear in his eye.

Zexion simply broke down right there, after the shock of seeing an insanely hot boy half naked in only a towel wore off, his knees went weak beneath him and he began to fall to the floor, but the blonde caught him before Zexion had the chance to hit the ground and cuddled the slate haired boy close to his chest as he cried.

"Shhh it's going to be ok" Zexion heard a melodic voice whisper to him and he felt fingers tracing lines along his back, comforting him.

"I'm so scared, stranger, my brothers, my mother" Zexion sobbed into the blondes chest.

"My name is Demyx. Relax, I'm sure Uncle Cloud has it under control" with this, Demyx scooped the younger boy in his arms and carried him to his room. Demyx laid Zexion on his bed and let him just lie there as Demyx got dressed before pulling the covers over the both of them and cuddling the crying slate haired boy close to him, letting the younger boy bury his face in his chest. Running his calloused fingers run through the short, emo styled slate hair.

Cloud's POV

Cloud spent the night at the hospital, Fuu and the twins were in the intensive care unit and Zexion was in no fit state to be there, Angeal had been arrested and Zexion would be required to give a statement as soon as he was in a sufficient enough condition. Cloud sighed to himself; he had seen his nephew take the boy to his room. Zexion would be well taken care of. He remembered the look of absolute terror written on the boys face as he was run through the house, the tears pouring down his face and Cloud knew Angeal had taken it too far this time. All because Zexion was gay, Zexion wasn't even his son; Zexion was the son of Sephiroth, the famous soldier Sephiroth who was well known for his public relationship with poet Genesis Rhapsodos. Sephiroth had used Fuu as his cover, he didn't betray Fuu, she knew he was gay, but regardless, she, like all the other women who knew him wanted him, and so they tried. That night, the night Sephiroth betrayed his sexuality for the worst night of his life with one of his best friends, was the night Zexion was conceived. When Fuu had found out and told Sephiroth she knew he wouldn't stay, he told her he couldn't stay, she knew, but as a parting gift to her he introduced Fuu to his friend Angeal, in a hope to make it up to the girl. Cloud sighed again at his thoughts, his own children Ventus and Roxas worried about their best friends seeing them always bruised. It was so easy to fool a four year old though, just tell them they fell out of a tree to explain broken bones and bruising then laugh as his children giggled at their supposedly clumsy friends. The suffering Zexion must have gone through though, having an amazing step father who loved him as if he were his flesh and blood, own only to have the same father turn on you in an instant, putting you in hospital in a coma the night you told him you were gay. Then punishing the twins, and his poor, poor mother. The torment Zexion went through Cloud saw on the boys pale arms, all the endless cuts and scars crisscrossing his arms, and the sadness clearly visible in his one visible eye. Oh how Cloud hoped his bubbly 17-year-old nephew could help mend this boy, the two would be close already, Zexion rarely cried in front of anyone, he preferred to hide his emotions and give the impression he was strong, he would never dare to cry in front of a stranger, let alone a half naked stranger, then proceed to cry in this same strangers chest. As he pondered, Cloud saw a doctor exit the Hewley family's room.

"How are they?'

"Fuu is brain-dead, the only thing keeping her alive is the machine, she wont ever wake up, the twins will be fine, they didn't take much damage, just enough to knock them out"

At these words Cloud broke down, one of his closest friends was as good as dead, she was never going to wake up and raise the twins, she would never see Angeal go to prison for everything he had done, she would never hear Sephiroths sincere apology for introducing her to the monster he thought was a friend; Zexion would be shattered, but the twins, at least the twins would be ok, Fuu would be glad it was her and not one of them.

Cloud called his wife, his voice cracked with unshed tears, and told her he would stay the night and tell her what happened when he got home the next day. As soon as this phone call ended, Cloud was dead to the world; asleep on the uncomfortable plastic chairs the hospital provided. The doctors felt too sympathetic toward him to tell him to leave, so they injected him a sedative to be sure they didn't wake him and carried him to a room where he could sleep soundly till morning.


	3. going home

Zexions POV.

I awoke with a start, feeling a warm body next to me, holding me securely against his warm chest. Demyx, I think he said him name was but I couldn't really remember, all I knew is that I felt safe in his arms. I gazed upon his sleeping form, his peaceful, adorable face devoid of emotion as he slept. It made my heart flutter, and I felt the unmistakable pull of attraction to this boy, the way he styled his dirty blonde hair into a sort of mohawk/mullet style that only he could pull off, the look in his beautiful blue eyes when he looked upon my tear stained face, the worry, it made my heart skip beats. I haven't felt this way since that fateful day four years ago, the night I ran home in frightened tears, because I discovered I had a crush on one of the most popular boys in school, Zachary Fair. I had thought dad might care, he taught me to ride a bike, picked me up when I fell and nursed me when I was sick, he loved me more than my real dad, the famous Sephiroth Crescent, who ran off the minute mum told him she was pregnant. Not long after she met Angeal, and they wed not long after my birth and Angeal loved me like his own, until that day, when I destroyed the lives of not only me and my mum, but the unborn twins, and for that, I live with guilt everyday knowing the pain they are in was caused by me, and I feel obliged to stay by their unconscious bodies in the hospital knowing its my fault they were there.

A muffled groan broke my thoughts, I looked up to see the most gorgeous eyes looking back at me, and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Demyx laughed at that. Bitch.

"Good morning, feeling better?" he asked, his voice cracked with sleep,

"Yes, thank you," and I couldn't help it, I smiled widely at him, he cared for me at my lowest point and I snuggled my face in his chest, he chuckled and kissed my forehead. I felt my heart rise in happiness. Deciding it was time to wake up I sat up, taking note of his pyjamas. Blue cookie monster pyjamas the button up, long sleeve flannel kind you wore when you were a child and I couldn't help it, I laughed, I laughed so hard that the curious faces of four year old Ventus and Roxas appeared in the door to find out the cause of my hysterics. Taking note of Demyx's attire they burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. You have to love little four year olds, easily amused and distracted. Demyx glared at me before opening his arms up for his cousins to come and sit on his bed, Ventus went to hug him and Roxas came to hug me, a ridiculously serious look on his face, unnaturally serious for an innocent little boy.

"Thexthion" (little Roxas had a huge lisp and couldn't pronounce my name to save his life) "are you ok?" he put on his best, 'don't you dare lie to me face' and put his tiny hands on his hips. I had to giggle a little at the look, "yes Roxy I'm all better now, your big cousin fixeded me all up" I lied, but the smile I had on my face was 100% real and I ruffled his hair affectionately before pulling him into a giant hug. Before I knew it I had 3 bodies piled on top of me, from what I can gather Demyx and Ventus gave each other a mischievous grin and leapt on both Roxas and me. Demyx told the two boys if they would leave us alone and the boys left begrudgingly.

"Zexion, are you honestly ok?" the look in his eyes made me tell him the whole truth

"No, no I'm not, for all I know my mum could be dead, and so could the twins, I don't know what's happened," I broke down again at that, seeking comfort in his arms.

Demyx' POV

_I felt his lips brush against mine as we lay side by side on the beach, holding hands, watching the sunset as it turned the sky into fire. I turned my head to face his and I smiled._

_"Zexion," I breathed, barely audible but I knew he heard me from the blush that crept to his cheeks "I l-"_

I woke up at that moment, and I saw his beautiful blue-grey eyes look straight into mine, he blushed, I'm not sure why, but it was cute and I had to giggle.

"Good morning, feeling better?" I asked, wincing slightly at the way my voice cracked

"Yes, thank you," he smiled widely at me and I felt my heart flutter in my chest, his smile was beautiful. I was distracted from my train of thought by him snuggling his face into my chest, I laughed a little and kissed him gently on the forehead, I just hoped he knew my attraction to him.

Zexion sat up not long after that, I noticed him look skeptically at my pyjamas, blue cookie monster pyjamas that you button up, like when you were a kid. And I loved my pyjamas thank you very much, so when I first saw Zexions face open up and see him burst into huge fits of laughter I had to glare at his, but I was glad he was smiling. Before I knew it, my kid cousins were at the door laughing at me as well. I glared at Zexion, but only playfully and opened my arms up for my cousins. Ventus ran straight to me, but Roxas confronted Zexion. Poor Zexion, Roxas had that look about him that screamed 'MOTHER'.

"Thexthion" I heard my youngest cousin say, I stifled a giggle at this; Roxas had a huge lisp and couldn't even pronounce his name, or his brothers name, let alone Zexions. "Are you ok?" he put on his best, 'don't you dare lie to me face' and put his tiny hands on his hips.

"Yes Roxy I'm all better now, your big cousin fixeded me all up" I knew Zexion had lied to Roxas, but the smile he had on my face was 100% real and I knew I had been the cause of that smile. Zexion ruffled his hair affectionately before pulling him into a giant hug. At this I looked at Ventus and we had our little 'Bananas in Pyjamas' moment.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Ven?"

"I think I am Dem-Dem," at that we both launched ourselves at Roxas and Zexion, and laughing. When we all finally got up, Zexion gave me this look and I asked the twins if they would leave. They gave me this 'we know your mother so don't mess with us look' and walked out the door

"Zexion, are you honestly ok?" I asked, my face and voice full of concern, how could he possibly be ok after the events of last night.

"No, no I'm not, for all I know my mum could be dead, and so could the twins, I don't know what's happened," he broke down again at that, seeking comfort in my arms. I hushed him and told him everything would be all right. I looked up to see Uncle Cloud standing in the doorway, he held up a note.

They will live, the twins will be fine, and Fuu is brain dead.

Seeing those words I nearly burst into tears, and she wasn't even my mother but knowing that Zexion would now have to care for his brothers now because his mother would never wake up. Fuck that would be devastating. I held him closer rubbing his back, whispering reassurances in his ear.

CLOUDS POV

I saw the two boys holding one another close, and I felt incredible sadness toward the smaller boy in Demyx' arms. He now had a mother who would never wake up, and a sadistic brother he had to care for. I didn't have the heart to tell Demyx (knowing he'd tell Zexion, who was in a horrible state at the moment) that they found Vanitas torturing a fly, and he hissed violently at the guide dogs walking their blind owners through the hospital. Hopefully Vanitas loved his brother enough to try and fix that.

Zexions POV

I heard the door close and I sat up abruptly. I looked at Demyx, and I saw a tear spill from his eye.

"Demyx, I want to see my family," I said, adding a note of finality to my voice so he couldn't argue. The look on his face changed, it looked like a 'maybe that isn't such a good idea' but I didn't care. I wanted to see my family, dead or alive.

"Ok, but at least let me go with you" he sighed, as if he knew something bad had happened, "Zexy, your mums in a bad way, do you really want to go?" and there it was, the bad thing.

"Dem, I don't care, I want to see my family!" he sighed in defeat.

"Zex, go take a shower." And I started to walk off, before I realised I only had the clothes on my back.

"Uhmm, Demyx, I don't have any clothes" I blushed, embarrassed at my latest realisation. Demyx looked at me and laughed at my predicament,

"We'll go to your house, get some clothes and you can shower there," he laughed a little at that. I blushed as he took off his shirt, and then his pants, I couldn't help but gaze upon his form. He had a well-built body, amazing legs, and oh my god, was that a 6-pack? Zexion sighed dreamily, and looked at his own body. He was slender and short, but he still had muscle, and he relished his slight 6-pack he had. The only problem with his body was the scars that riddled it, from his neck to his toes. A cough broke his dreaming and he snapped his head up to see Demyx, now fully clothed, looking at him with an amused look upon his face. I blushed, but I surprised myself by walking up to him, and kissing him on the cheek. I pulled away almost instantly and walked out of his room. I heard him following me, I saw Tifa standing in the kitchen washing the dishes after her messy four year olds,

"Morning Tifa"

"Morning Zexion, how are you felling?" Tifa was like a second mother to me so I answered her questions without annoyance.

"I'm better, but I'm not 100%, I suppose I have Demyx to thank for that," I smiled at the thought. Speak of the devil, Demyx wandered down the stairs

"Aunty Tifa, we are going out" he declared, he didn't ask, just declared. Tifa looked at me with a worried expression but I nodding reassuringly, telling her it was what I wanted. She nodded at Demyx and tossed him her car keys and Demyx bolted out of the house, before he realised he'd forgotten me and bolted back inside, grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the car. It was then I realised.

"Demyx, its Thursday! We have school!" I was panicking school was my life, almost, the only thing that stopped me enjoying school was that everyone hated me, and I got beaten up by Axel daily. Dem laughed

"I'll get you to school Zexy, you have a very valid reason to be late."

We drove in silence until we reached my house, and at no surprise to me, there was police tape everywhere.

"Excuse me officer, this is my house and all my personal belongings are still inside my bedroom." I stated as I approached an officer

"Ahh, you must be Master Zexion Hewley. We've searched the house and as far as we can tell, the scene of crime occurred only downstairs. Your room located upstairs, should be fine to enter. You just need to wear this suit to avoid contamination of evidence" the officer handed me a full body blue suit, a facemask, shoe covers, gloves and goggles. It wasn't exactly appealing, but I was desperate to collect my belongings. I put on my suit and watched as Demyx laughed at me, I'd love to have said it pissed me off, but it didn't, on the contrary it made my heart swell, his laugh and smile was beautiful.

I stepped foot into my house and nearly passed out from shock at what I saw. Everything on the bottom floor was shattered. Family portraits, dinner sets, cups and jars of food. Everything. Angeal had ripped the cabinets from the walls, and the fridge was lying face down. Blood stained the floor, a huge dark patch where mum had fallen, and a smaller patch where the twins had been. I was horrified. I forced myself up the stairs armed only with a bin bag I stumbled into my room; I emptied my cupboard, my drawers. Collected my shoes, my iPod, my CDs, my three photo albums and finally, my camera, it was a professional camera, with various lenses, and I had saved so long to buy that camera so I was glad it was safe. I turned it on; I thought it was important to document the house, well, at least the bottom floor. A few silent tears rolled down my cheek. I looked at my house for the last time before walking out and stripping out of the horrid suit they put me in and walked over to Demyx.

"Demy, will you take me to the hospital now?" I cuddled into him, relishing his warmth and security.

"Of course" Demyx answered, giving me a warm comforting smile. We piled my bin bag in the car and driving to the hospital.

The ride was silent, Demyx allowed me to wallow in my thoughts, to gather myself before I saw my family. I jumped and pulled my phone out of my pocket. It rang three times before the man I called answered.

"Cloud speaking."

"Hi Cloud," I sobbed a little, and I saw Demyx' worried face looking at me worriedly. "Cloud, I have nowhere to live can I stay with you?" I nearly burst into hysterical tears at the prospect of being on the streets.

"Of course you can. Your mother means a great deal to me and I don't think she'd ever forgive me if I let her eldest son live on the streets. Now go and calm down some, don't want to go crying in front of your mum." Cloud ended the call after that and I flipped my phone shut before looking at Demyx, he smiled timidly at me and resumed driving.


	4. horrifying visit

I walked into the hospital and walked up to the desk, the lady looked up at me and immediately pointed me to the right room

"Floor five room 206"

I grabbed Demyx' hand, the touch sent sparks through my body, and I couldn't help but to admit that I had fallen for the blonde. We waited for the elevator in silence; I plucked up the courage to finally talk,

"Demy, do you like someone?"

"I don't think this is really the right time to be talking about this Zexion, we are visiting your mother and brothers"

I sighed; it wasn't the answer I had been expecting. We walked to room 206, Demyx had to open it for me, because I was shaking too much to. I saw my mum, wired up and attached to machines, her faint heartbeat barely registered on the monitor. My chest tightened, my eyes went wide and I put my hand over my mouth as I started to go into shock. This was all my fault, her bandaged head, the faint heartbeat, everything. I glanced at the board at the foot of her bed and saw one word,

BRAINDEAD.

I started to hyperventilate. I wasn't stupid; I knew what was happening, my body was going into a very bad state of shock. Tears ran down my face but I wasn't sobbing. The lack of oxygen made me cough, my body trying to get oxygen into my system. I didn't even feel Demyx wrap his arms around my waist as everything sunk in and I broke down. Coughs wracked my body and I eventually threw up. It was painful; the breakdown was the most painful thing that ever happened to me, worse than all the cuts in the world. Demyx kissed my neck as I vomited in an attempt to calm me down, I didn't feel it. I screamed, in sadness and agony, this was my fault. I stopped breathing, the doctor said it was due to shock, but everything went black and I heard Demyx screaming my name. Fuck.

I woke up; the first thing I saw when I awoke was a pair of bright blue eyes in my face. They disappeared almost as if their owner was pushed and were followed by a pair of molten gold eyes, yep; the owner of the blue eyes had definitely been pushed.

"SORA, HE'S AWAKE!" Vanitas cried. His arms wrapped around my neck as I sat up, and a second pair of arms wrapped themselves around me so tightly I could barely breathe.

My brothers. They were safe they were alive.

I looked over to see Demyx asleep in the lone chair in the room. He looked so cute when he slept, I just wanted to reach out and touch his smooth face, _no Zexion you can't think of him like that_. I though it'd be wise to listen to my head so I buried my face into Vanitas' hair; he tugged at my hair so he could look me in the eyes. His molten gold orbs had tears running from them, leaving streaks down his face.

"Shh, shh Vanitas don't cry," I comforted him, wiping his tears away and kissing his forehead.

"Zexy," Sora said as he crawled into my lap, "we know mummy won't ever wake up, and we miss mummy, but we miss our big brother, we miss his cuddles, and his play fights, and his pancakes on Sundays when daddy wasn't home. Can we have our big brother back?" his big blue eyes were hard to resist as it was, but now he had a pleading look in his eyes and I knew I had no chance.

"Yes, Sora, Vanitas, you can have your big brother back," the squeals that both boys emitted was so loud it could burst your eardrums. Unfortunately for Demyx, he had been in the room at the time.

"ARGHHHH!" he jumped up and grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be a banana, and he brandished it in front of him like a sword,

"Who goes there?" we all looked at the blonde, eyebrows raised, he blushed a deep red, and Sora jumped up and hugged Demyx tightly around the hips, those perfect hips. I mentally smacked myself; I couldn't perv on Demyx, not here anyway. I hated myself for falling for Demyx, I loved him, but it was because of my sexuality that my mother was never going to wake up and I would have to live forever with the guilt of my mother's impending death and my brothers growing up without a mum. Because it was my fault.

"Sor, do you and Vanitas wanna give me and Zexy some time alone." Demyx looked at Sora with pleading eyes. Sora had no chance at resisting, Vanitas however, did.

"Why? Huh. I haven't seen my big brother since daddy went all mean on us and hurt mummy and Sora and me. You've seen Zexy everyday, but me and Sor haven't, and we misses him." He gave Demyx a final look with his eyes. And a small glare. I didn't know that little Vanitas had been broken into tiny psychotic pieces and I was his only medication. Vanitas had been put in confinement adding to his psychosis. He was often found with drawings of death and was bullying the other children in the hospital, hissing like a snake. Of course whenever he was with Sora he was sane, utterly and completely sane. Why? He loved his younger-by-5-minutes brother, and would do anything to protect him, and he loved his big brother, and didn't want to hurt him by being crazy. Demyx whined, a cute noise that sent shivers down my spine and was about to argue when Sora chimed in.

"Vanitas, you and me get to spend forever with Zexy soon, he's nearly 18." Vanitas couldn't help but notice that he was in fact right, besides he and Sora had spent four years being doted on my Zexion, and Demyx had only just met him.

"Fine, we will go to the crèche and play with the other kids, bye Zexy, bye Demy" Vanitas grabbed Sora's wrist and dragged him out the room. I watched Demyx approach me and I sighed as he ran a finger through my hair. I was too far-gone to stop him, so I opened my eyes and looked directly into his green eyes. I traced his jaw with my hand and brought my face centimeters from his, when he didn't pull back I closed the distance and felt my lips press firmly yet softly against Demyx', his soft lips against mine felt amazing. My right arm snaked around his body and my left ran through his soft blonde locks. I felt his hand stoking my cheek as we kissed and tears ran down my cheeks. It was the most beautiful moment of my life. But all good things must come to an end, and I was running out of air. I pulled away and rested my forehead against Demyx'

"Demyx, I- I," I felt tears run down my cheeks as I couldn't admit I loved him, I felt like the biggest failure on Earth and I was afraid I had hurt his feelings.

"Zexion, it's ok, I understand, I know" Demyx replied and pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Come on, let's get the knuckle heads and head on home." I followed Demyx out of the room, thanking the doctors and gazing sadly at the room that held my mother.


	5. suicide

I glanced sadly at my phone; today I was giving my beloved brothers away, giving them to an able family until I turned 18 in 6 month's time.

"Hello?" came a voice on the other side of the phone

"Hello, my name is Zexion Hewley, I would like to put my brothers up for foster care until I turn 18," a silent tear fell from my invisible eye, I didn't really want my brothers to go, I loved them dearly.

"I see, we'll have to book an interview, bring your brothers. We have an available appointment tomorrow at 2 pm, can you make it?''

"Of course, I'll see you then," with that Zexion hung up the phone and let himself break down. 

"Zexy? Are you okay?" he heard a small voice call from the doorway; I looked at my tiny brothers tear glistening in their eyes and shook my head. They rushed to my arms and held me close to their tiny fragile bodies, 

"I'm so sorry, Vanitas, Sora, forgive me," I cried hopelessly into my brother's shoulders.

"Zexion!" Vanitas screamed; Cloud was the first into the room, prying the two boys from their elder brother. Demyx was next into the room, he wrapped his arms around his beloved, and my trembling subsiding slightly as I felt the arms of the one I loved holding me close.

_Vanitas, Sora, please forgive me, please forgive me for mum, forgive me for dad, and forgive me for what in about to do. _

"Demyx I'm scared, I don't want them to go" Demyx held me closely, glancing at his uncle who had reappeared in the doorway, the twins having been handed over to Tifa, their small bodies shaking with fear and tears running down their small faces, they were frightened; what was happening to their brother, Cloud knew, he knew everything, but he wanted me to be the one to tell Demyx.

"Demy, I'm giving the twins up tomorrow," my uncontrollable crying overwhelmed me at that point, and I began coughing as the tears I shed forbade me the oxygen I needed to survive. Before I knew it, the coughing had led to dry heaving and I eventually threw up everything I had eaten, and soon after my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I started convulsing uncontrollably. That set off the alarm bells and Cloud rushed me to the hospital, where I was injected with something, though I'm not sure what, all I know is that bout 6 seconds later I was unconscious.

I woke up with no one by my side; a nurse noticed my awakening,

"Zexion, you are in the psychiatric ward, and you are to be put on suicide watch."

This news broke me, even more than I was already broken, I had no idea how long I was going to be in here, all I knew was that amount of time I would be without Demyx, and I knew I wouldn't be able to live that long without him, I guess I had to though, I was on suicide watch. A woman approached me.

"Zexion Hewley, I am here to discuss the subject of your brothers," I heard that voice before, it was the woman from the phone, my heart dropped to my stomach,

"Uhmm what's going to happen to my brothers?" I asked, panic present in my voice

"They will be taken into foster care, you are too unstable to in care of them," the woman said acidly, it was clear she didn't like me, I didn't do anything wrong, I was just responsible for my mums impending death, my brothers relocation and my fathers imprisonment, no biggie or anything. I started to cry, man I felt so pathetic, crying, in front of the very woman who was taking my brothers because I was unstable. That didn't really do much to support my case.

"Please leave," I mumbled, I looked at the room around me, padded walls, cameras in each corner, I hated this, and how long was I going to be stuck in these confines? I had no idea.

"Zexion you need your medication," the nurse stated in a soft but stern voice, in any other circumstance we could have been friends, but I hated this woman, she stole my freedom, she brought in the woman who was to steal the very beings most precious to me. I screamed, it was a pained scream, a spiteful scream, and an angered scream all in one. How dare she tell me what I must and mustn't do? How dare she stand there and act all sweet and innocent and try to shove her drugs down my throat, I couldn't hurt her though, any attempt to hurt any of these bastards and id lose my brothers for sure. I took the medication without complaint. Great I'm a sped on fucking happy pills.

I spent the next two months in intensive therapy. I think all the doctors there wanted me to get out and get my brothers back, they had all heard my story and my depression had dramatically improved I only needed half a pill every 2 days, I felt proud, I had gone from 2 pills twice a day so to me it was special.

"Zexion," my Favourite doctor approached me, he was my favourite because he reminded me of Demyx, they had the same eyes, the same beautiful sea-green eyes,

"You'll be ready for release by the end of the week so this will be our last session together, so what do you want to talk about, what have you learnt in the last two months?"

"I've spent most of the past two months thinking about Demyx, the past two months have helped me not to loathe myself so much and I think I'm finally ready to admit that I love him, doctor, I really do love him, and it hurts to admit that I hated myself for that, its not wrong to love someone I'm just sorry that it took so fudging long to admit it" I sighed glad to have finally got that thought off my chest

"You've made quite the improvement Zexion, I'm proud," he flashed a smile that made me want to desperately beat down the doors just so I could get out. It was Demyx' smile.

"Pardon me sir, you wouldn't happen to be related to Demyx would you?"

"Yes," he chuckled "I'm his father" my stomach dropped at that, I just admitted my love to my crushes father AND I had been perving on him; talk about awkward much.

"No need to feel ashamed Zexion, Demyx decided to stay with Cloud, he personally recommended me to be your doctor because the fact we look similar might have given you the incentive to get better, and he was right, trust my little brother to be right," with that he walked off, I was blushing I swear I was. I wandered back to my room, only to be bored out of my brain for the next 3 days.

Friday came round my last day, cloud came to pick me up, and his brother escorted me out. The whole car ride home I was bouncing out of my seat, we couldn't get back fast enough. When cloud finally pulled in I raced into the house, up the stairs and into Demyx' room.

"Demy we need to…" I opened the door to find Demyx moaning like a wanton whore underneath that red-headed prick axel, his acid green eyes locked with mine and an evil smirk played on his lips as he thrust in and out of Demyx, who moaned with each thrust, I couldn't look away, finally axel gave out a long moan as Demyx screamed out and I ran from the room into the kitchen and I opened the knife drawer picking out a knife and drawing the blade across my skin. _There isn't enough blood, I'm not even dying_, I thought, so I ran the knife deeper, about 10 times I did this before I blacked out, Cloud's worried face being the last thing I saw.


	6. The truth about Demyx

**Hi guys, sorry it's taken so long to update, but this chapter took me a while and it doesn't even have everything I wanted in it. This chapter does contain a lemon however it isn't completely necessary so you don't really need to read it, also I'd like to thank my friend kyle (forgottenhour) for writing the lemon for me (I seriously had no inspiration and I suck at lemons). Anyway, enjoy!**

Demyx was going to be in deep shit when Cloud found him, Zexion had just got everything sorted out and now he was bleeding on the floor. Cloud knelt over his body; Cloud wrapped his arms tightly in bandages to stop the bleeding. He picked up his phone and dialed his brother, after three rings he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Vex, its Zexion, he's made a suicide attempt, and your son. Get over here as fast as you can," Cloud cried with urgency into the phone, alerting his older brother of the severity of the issue. There was silence at the other end as Vexen tried to make sense of what his brother was telling him.

"Cloud, I'll be there soon, stop Zexion bleeding and keep tabs on my son.'' The last part was said with such venom that Cloud almost couldn't believe it was his brother talking, he sounded like he thought his son was no relation of his and the acid in his voice showed how much Vexen was pissed off at Demyx. Cloud hung up the phone and tightly wrapped Zexions arms to stop the bleeding; he hurried, but was as careful as possible. Cloud picked Zexion up off the floor and carried him to the couch before running up the stairs and bursting into Demyx' room. The bed in which Demyx lay was made neatly and there was a note poking out from under the pillow, it was addressed to Demyx.

_Demyx,_

_Hopefully by the time you read this that faggot emo you love so much will be dead. You were such a tight little thing; shame you had to struggle and I had to drug you to ensure it looked willing to that little fag. I'll see you at school, I truest you wont tell, things will get a hell of a lot worse if you do._

_Axel Sinclair_

Cloud looked in horror at the note; Demyx had been raped. He pulled the covers off his beloved nephew and chocked back tears; blood and sperm caked his legs and chest, his wrists were bloodied from being bound and his face was covered in tears. Cloud needed to call the police, but he didn't want to bring harm to his nephew.

"WHAT THE FUCK"

Cloud sighed; Vexen was here and had obviously seen Zexion on the couch, bandages and blood covering him. Cloud walked down the stairs with a grim look on his face

"Cloud what's wrong?" Vexen looked at his brother with worry plastered on his face

"This is worse than I first thought, Demyx was raped, it was an attack on Zexion, however the idiot that did it was stupid enough to leave a note with his name on it, he obviously didn't think we'd find it"

Vexen didn't know what to do for the first time in his life, Cloud called the police and was going to take Demyx to the hospital, but the police had said not to, they needed samples to prove it was Axel that raped him. Vexen walked out to his car and took out his medical kit, judging by the bloodstained bandages Zexion desperately needed stitches or staples. He carefully unwrapped the bandages on Zexions frail arms and gasped in shock, the gashes were deep, muscle and ligaments had been severed, and he was going to need surgery to fix the damage he had done to himself. There were at least 10, 5 on each arm.

"Cloud, Zexion needs to go to the hospital, his arms are bad, he needs surgery. I will take him."

Vexen sped to the hospital, Zexions breathing was shallow and Vexen was worrying for his life. A soon as he got to the hospital he ran inside screaming that he needed help right then and there. The triage nurse ran out and helped Vexen carry Zexion into the hospital, a surgeon examining the damage and calling for emergency surgery. Vexen watched as Zexion was wheeled into theatre and away from him. If Vexen hadn't been to well practiced in keeping his emotions in check he would have broken down right there, Zexion had been his favourite patient, he was like a son going through a tough time. Now because of some asshole out to get him he was lying in surgery getting his arms sewed back together. This was going to be a long night.

Cloud waited by his nephew for the police to arrive, he cried, all the thoughts that his innocent nephew could have hurt someone like Zexion he realized were completely out of character for Demyx, he was so naïve and pure and kindhearted to everyone. He heard a knock on the door; good, the police had finally arrived. He ran down the stairs and opened the door,

"Cloud Strife?" the police officer asked, in his smooth baritone

"Yes officer," cloud stepped out of the doorway and allowed the officers to enter his house, thankfully Tifa and the twins decided to go visit their grandma. Cloud led the officers upstairs and into Demyx' bedroom, he handed them the note, which had been sealed in a sandwich bag and left them in Demyx' room without a word. He was shocked and devastated; he couldn't believe something like that had happened in his house. He felt like a failure of an uncle. He decided to call Vexen to see how Zexion was doing,

"Hello?''

"Vexen, how is Zexion doing?"

"Not good, he has to have microsurgery to reattach ligaments and tendons, the cuts were seriously deep, like almost to the bone deep, Demyx is going to devastated,''

"Fuck, I didn't even think it was that bad, I should have called an ambulance." Cloud felt miserable, if Zexion couldn't use his arms properly again it would be his fault.

"Cloud, don't beat yourself up, you didn't want to send him back to where he was, everything will be fine, I have to go, the doctors want to talk to me," with those final words Vexen hung up the phone.

"Vexen Strife?"

"Yes sir?

"We would like some information on the boy you brought in, name, age, date of birth, address and what happened to his arms."

"His name is Zexion Hewley, he is 17 years old, his birthdate is the 27th of November 1993," Vexen paused as the doctor was scribbling this information down,

"he lives at 13 oblivion way, however his address has changed for the moment; he is staying with my brother, he lives at number 7 Fenrir avenue," he doctor looked at Vexen expectantly knowing that it was what happened to Zexion; Vexen hesitated,

"It was Zexion that did that to his arms, I am a psychiatrist, I can help him," Vexen looked at the doctor who looked the same as he did before; anyone else would have been shocked and horrified.

"Very well, if you can show me your certificate to show you ARE a psychiatrist I will allow you to help him, it says in our records that he has just been released."

Vexen walked the doctor to his office in the psychiatric ward; he paused at the door, giving the doctor a full view of the nameplate on the front of the door

Dr. Vexen Strife

As he let the doctor in he heard a gasp of shock. The walls were plastered with graduation certificates, PHD's, bachelors, certificates of excellence, doctorates, for all sorts of different things, study of the human brain, psychiatry, psychology, criminal psychology, pharmaceuticals, surgical practices. This man could practically run the hospital on his own. Sensing the shock from the doctor Vexen smirked and said "I was a child prodigy, graduated high school aged 12, began university aged 13, and I've done a variety of courses throughout my life, trust me _doctor _I am a qualified professional who has qualifications in most medical fields. Pretty good for a 48 year old don't you?" the doctor looked at Vexen with shock and awe, so this was the greatest medical genius everyone had been talking about, and this hospital was lucky enough to have him.

"Very well, I suppose I can allow you to treat Zexion in the comfort of his own home"

"You never had a choice _doctor_ I am of higher authority than you, I have already spoken to the hospital director. Besides, I was the one that treated Zexion in the first place.

Vexen waved his hand at the doctor to shoo him away before sinking into his chair. He picked up the photo he had on his desk, it was of him and Zexion when he was in the ward, to think, less than an hour ago he had been released, and his son had been raped. He rested his head on his hands and fell asleep on them.

Cloud waited in anticipation in his lounge room. Hands shaking so badly the coffee he had been holding spilt over his hands. Holding back his profanity he cleaned the mess and washed his hands under the cold water.

"Mr. Strife, we have collected samples and evidence from the room, you are free to take Demyx to the hospital to get checked up on," one of the officers stated as he descended the stairs, his fellow officer continued, "we will go to the lab to test these samples, we will call you when we know exactly who did it, we also need to know what kind of drug was used on him so we will escort you to the hospital,"

Cloud nearly died of relief right there, but it wasn't over yet, whatever drug had been used on Demyx could potentially be deadly. He ran up the stairs, grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and held it under warm water before walking into Demyx' room and cleaning the boy up being careful when he reached the boys backside. He was to scared to look at the damage, it hurt being taken by a guy even with preparation, Cloud knew that well, the memory of his first, however, was a good but painful one for Cloud, considering his friend was now dead.

_**Flashback Cloud POV**_

His Fingertips ghosted over my porcelain flesh, I couldn't hold in my gasping at the gentle feel as they trailed down my bare sides, heading down to trace circles along the insides of my trembling thighs. I breathed heavy and jagged gasps as one finger moved to graze along the underside of my already half hardened cock. It paused to dance in the small slit at my tip, "...Reno!" I moaned loudly, I had never been touched that way before, and my inexperience was shining through.

My cheeks immediately reddened with embarrassment, the redhead would now see just how new at this I really was, I just felt like curling up into a ball with utter shame and hiding my face from the other. Reno just grinned back at me, if anything it looked like he found it endearing and very erotic seeing me panting and mewling beneath his touch. "Ready sweetheart? This is gonna hurt...just try to relax." He laughed genuinely when my eyes that were staring back at him squeezed shut. "Relax." He repeated, moving a single digit to my tight and puckered entrance, rubbing circles and adding slight pressure with each lap.

I could tell he knew this was going to be far harder on me since it looked like he had no lubrication but given the spontaneity of our situation, I wasn't surprised that he had not been prepared to take my virginity, no condoms. No lube. But it just couldn't be helped, there was no way he was going back now. The finger penetrated my tight and dry passage, tearing a whimper from my lips. "I-It hurts, Reno please stop!" I cried out, tucking my face into the crook of the redheads neck, my spikes tickling extremely close to his green eyes.

"Hush now Blondie, trust me. Just let me find tha-" "No...it re-really hurts...you don't...ahh!" I stopped mid sentence to moan heavily as a wave of pleasure tingled though his loins, I saw white and all of my thoughts froze in shock. "Found it!" Reno chimed with excitement as I pushed myself down on the intruding digit, trying to feel as much of those amazing feelings as I possibly could. "M-more.." I ordered, Reno happily obliged by adding a second, thrusting gently as he hit my prostate repeatedly, the dry friction was extremely painful though, I couldn't even comprehend how it would feel to be penetrated by his fairly well endowed length.

Reno scissored the fingers a few times before finally growing to impatient, he withdrew his fingers and pressed the tip of his erection against my tight pucker, bumping his tip slowly into my nether region. There was absolutely no chance in hell he would have the patience to spit-lubricate me and I knew it, so I would just have to bare it, Reno's eagerness was sometimes his downfall, and in this case it would be mine as well.

My train of thought was interrupted as Reno lost all control, slamming himself completely inside me in one thrust. I attempted to scream but my vocal chords did not seem to co-operate, since all that came out was a low rasp, so low in face that I don't think my all too eager lover heard me. Well I'd like to think he didn't considering he pulled out and slammed himself right back to the hilt. This time earning a pleasure filled grunt to escape my lips, though I kept it low and gruff, this time he had managed to hit my special spot.

It was still very painful, each thrust he took, sent jolts of warm and tingly feelings with that equal balance of agony, I couldn't even begin to describe the feelings that sparked through me. Eventually the pain dulled to the pleasure and his movements became much easier and faster, as if they were lubricated. I did feel torn, so I bet anything that I had bled. My eyes moved to the ceiling as I felt my body slide back and forth with the force of each thrust, my virginity was gone, it was so hard to comprehend.

And now even as I felt Reno's hand wrap around my seeping cock, smearing the leaking juices that came from my tip along the entire length of my erection, I stared with determination at the ceiling, letting low regular grunts and the occasional moan slip through my lips. My foggy mind barely registered the thick moans Reno half shouted out as his orgasm built dangerously close. When my own orgasm finally hit my mind clicked back into gear, and I let out a sting of unintelligible moans. My entire body tightened and I clung to Reno, pressing my body against him. I felt a hot and sticky liquid slide between our bare fronts, I purposefully rubbed my front against him, relishing in the feel of my seed running into every crevice of our torsos.

"Fuck, Cloud...so tight..." Reno crooned, finally releasing in a multitude of strong bursts, I felt repeated explosions of heat coat every part of my, filling my to the point of overflowing. And just like that, my virginity was gone, though the memories would be etched in my mind forever.

_**End Flashback**_

Cloud didn't particularly want to even know the pain of being taken forcefully and dry it would have been excruciating. Cloud lifted his nephew up and dressed him in a simple pair of boxers and a shirt before carrying him bridal style down the stairs, the two police officers waiting for him, they opened the door to their vehicle and helped cloud in.

The drive to the hospital was a painfully silent one and when they got there the police began talking to a doctor about drug tests and such. Demyx was taken from the clutches of Clouds protective hold and Cloud was left standing in the hospital looking stunned at where his nephew was being taken. He simply broke down right then and there.

_**30 minutes later**_

"Mr. Strife?" a doctor called out his name and he turned to attention _almost _saluting before he realized it wasn't the army authority and it was just an inquiry to who he was,

"Yes sir, that's me,"

"Your nephew was injected with a large amount of sedative mixed with ice, he's awake, and we've flushed the drug out of him but we cant tell what the long term affects will be, he is currently refusing to eat," the doctor finished what he was saying and was about to lead cloud to the room his nephew was staying in but one of the police officers stopped him.

"How much of the drug was there approximately injected in master strife?

"Its hard to say officer but id say about this much," the doctor held his hands about 5 centimetres apart, "it was about the size of your average flu shot," the officers wrote this down and turned back to cloud,

"We'll be in contact soon,"

Cloud watched as the officers walked away, and almost broke down for the second time that evening,

"Cloud!" Vexens voice rang out in the emergency room, and Clouds form visibly stiffened as he turned to face his elder brother,

"Yes, Vexen?"

"Demyx, how is he?"

"He wont eat, but he's awake if you want to go see him," Vexens heart sank at these words, but the fact his only son was awake and seemingly safe was good enough news,

"Where is he?"

"Room 9 floor 4, I'll take you" Cloud led Vexen up to the room his nephew was staying in, stopping at the door. Vexen took the door handle and walked in, holding his breath the entire time.


	7. what happens when he's asleep

**((A/N Reveiws would be lovely, -cries- I need to know if people like my story, its my first proper story and im only young-ish. Ill throw in a cyber cookie for everyone who reviews :D**

Vexen cautiously opened the door, expecting the worst but not quite expecting what he saw. Demyx was propped up on the plain white bed, his head resting on a pillow, tubes and needles attached to him. His eyes were glazed over and he sared out at nothing. His face was unnaturally blank, seeing his once hyperactive son sitting staring at nothing was heartbreaking, what he said next broke his heart more, "Z-exy?" at his sons words Vexen turned to the doctor who was looking after Demyx

"Does he know about what Axel did to him?" the doctor nodded sadly, "Does he know about what happened to Zexion Hewley?" at this question the doctor shook his head, Vexen gave him a grave look, he was hoping someone would have filled him in on what happened, he didn't want to break his sons heart. Deciding he shouldn't avoid it and he should just be honest he sighed, and walked over to the bed in which Demyx lay.

"Dem? Demy? You ok, son?" Demyx just looked at his father sadly, his eyes were filled with a sadness no teenager should ever have to have experienced before shaking his head, looking down at his lap as tears spilled over his cheeks. Vexen walked over and hugged his son tightly, trying to comfort the shaking boy. He felt his shirt dampen and his sons fragile, beaten body shake violently. Running his fingers through the dirty blonde hair, Vexen tried to comfort his son, and explain to him what exactly had happened to Zexion at the same time.

"Shhhhh, Demy, don't cry, it's going to be alright, Axel is currently under the investigation of the police, he didn't get very far and he wont get away with what he's done to you, but, Demyx, we have a bigger problem, Zexion and I made a breakthrough during his counseling and he was going to tell you something really important, but as he walked in he saw Axel and you, well, you know, and it looked as if you were willing to do it, so he kind of, went suicidal and ran down the stairs to slice his arms open. Demy he's currently in surgery having them stitched back together," Demyx stiffened at this new information about Zexion, no one had botherd to tell him what was ging on with the smaller boy. He looked up at Vexen with a look of shock and horror plastered on his face, "Dad, what if he dies? I'll never get to tell him, I love him," he broke down in violent tears in his fathers arms, something he hadn't done since he was about 8 year old. Vexen pulled out his phone, and called the emergency ward, he needed to know the current state of Zexion in order to calm his son down, "Hello? Yes its Vexen Strife, I was wondering on the current state of Zexion Hewley… uh huh… yep" his face suddenly turned from a grave look to a look somewhat representing a smile "… I see… alright I'll be down in a minute," Vexen hung up, and looked at Demyx, a small smile gracing his face "Demy, do you wanna come up to Zexions room? He's just come out, the surgery was successful, he's gonna have some nasty scars but he's going to be alright," Demyx nodded at his father and smiled sadly, as much as he was grateful Zexion was alright he knew it was his fault he was in the sorry state he was. Vexen walked out of the room and onto the ward outside Demyx's room to grab a wheel chair; earning him a yell from an intern who obviously didn't know who he was, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE THAT YOU DON'T HAVE PERMI-," Vexen simply flashed his ID card and the intern shut up his face shocked and horrified that he had yelled at the most famous doctor in the hospital. Vexen walked back into his son's room and hauled him into the chair, taking hold of his IV and rolling it along with them.

Cloud sat by Zexions beside, he had an oxygen mask over his face, and multiple needles sticking out of his heavily bandaged arms. He had been so so doped up on morphine the heart moniter he was attached to beeped at irregular intervals. _Oh, Zex, what the hell have you gotten yourself into _Cloud thought to himself. He was roused from his thoughts as the door creaked open and Demyx rolled in on his wheelchair, followed closely by Vexen,

"Cloud, leave them to be alone for a minute, as long as it may take for Zexion to wake up Dem wants to talk to him anyway, privately," Cloud nodded at his older brother and helped him wheel the chair and IV to Zexions beside, before collapsing from exhaustion into his brothers arms and being carried out the room, tears streaming down his face.

Once the two men had left the room Demyx held onto Zexions cold hand and rested his head on it, tears flowing from his eyes as he spoke

"Zexy, I'm sorry, I don't even remember what happened, all I remember is seeing Axel, and then some kind of needle then I woke up here with an incredibly sore ass. Zexion, I had no idea of what the asshole had planned for us, well actually, I think he was out to kill you but, Zexion, I have to tell you something really important, and I don't know if you can hear me, or if you hate me or if you'll even remember this, but, Zexion Hewley, I love you,"

Demyx looked up, as if hoping to see Zexion looking at him with a smile on his face and telling him he loved Demyx in return and that he was forgiven for everything that had happened, but there was no such luck, Zexion just lay there, as still as if he were dead, however his heart moniter beeped a little faster and more regularly, as if he really had heard Demyx. He smiled, that sort of a reaction was better than nothing at all. He was content with the result and went to go get a glass of water when Zexion moaned softly, it was an uncomfortable sort of moan, and his finger twitched slightly, "D-demy-" his voice rang out softly through the room, and whatever was going on in his unconscious mind, Demyx knew he was thinking of the blonde. Climbing out of his chair slowly and painfully to kiss Zexion on the forehead he whispered in his ear, "I'll come visit later, we both need rest,"

Black, it was all he could see, everything was black, everything surrounding him was black, even his thoughts were black, there was absolutely no colour in this world where Zexion was residing in at the current moment, but consciousness was slowly coming back to him, although colour was not, all that changed in this limbo world were sounds, he could hear now, an annoying beeping noise, and a voice that was most definitely not black. The words he heard were spoken by a voice that sounded awfully familiar to the slate haired man, _Zexion Hewley, I love you,_ his mind finally registered who the voice belonged to,DEMYX! That's who it was, he remembered that blonde haired, sea-smelling boy he loved, the one he had seen doing the dirty with Axel, the one he thought betrayed him, but it was all a con, a ploy to finally kill Zexion, he was saddened, he had hurt Demyx because he thought the blonde had betrayed him, got close to him to eventually kill him. He tried to talk to the blonde, to tell him he loved him back, but his voice was caught in his throat, _fuck it, im going to let him know I can hear him, _it took all of Zexions will power to squeeze the blondes name out _"D-demy" _there was a pause and thenhe felt warm lips on his forehead _"I'll come visit later, we both need rest," _Zexion smile internally, he couldn't muster up the effort to try and physically smile, his black world began to consume him once more, the sounds of the room faded away and unconsciousness finally took over.


	8. When he woke up

Time skip: 2 weeks

Demyx lay on his bed, he had been made to stay at the hospital while he recovered and he was put into counseling, his ass was killing him, but he wouldn't let it show, everything he did was painful, sitting was painful, standing was painful, even going to the bathroom was painful, all because of some vengeful redhead who hates gays. _When I get out of here, I'm going to make Axel pay for what he's done to me, and to Zexion. _Demyx lay on his back looking up at the ceiling, picking out all the faces he could see in the patterns on the roof. _I wonder how Zexy is? _ Demyx' train of thought always went back to the slate haired boy lying unconscious in a hospital room 2 floors up. _Zexion, I wish you would wake up already, I wanna hold you in my arms and tell you that everything will be alright and tell you I love you over and over again and have you tell me you love me too. _A tear rolled down Demyx' face. He couldn't take the negative thoughts anymore; he painfully lifted himself off his bed and let his feet touch the cold floor. Lifting himself off his bed and taking his IV in his hand he silently walked out of his room and over to the lift, pushing the up button Demyx walked into the lift and rode the elevator up to floor 6. The hospital was silent as Demyx walked through the ghostly corridors, no life wandered the halls at these hours of the night, and the families that were visiting sick members of family were all in their respective rooms. Demyx wandered along the hall counting the rooms until he reached Zexion's door. Room 6, floor 6. Demyx walked inside and sat down by the chair next to his bed.

"Zexion, I know you can probably here me, but there's also a chance that you cannot, but, if you can, I just wanna say that I'm sorry for everything that's happened to the both of us in these last 2 weeks you've been back, and I love you," Demyx held onto Zexions hand and rested his head on the slowly rising and falling chest of Zexion.

I heard the door of my room open and close, my consciousness had been returned to me. The familiar, sweet voice and scent of Demyx filled my nostrils and my ears, _"Zexion, I know you can probably here me, but there's also a chance that you cannot, but, if you can, I just wanna say that I'm sorry for everything that's happened to the both of us in these last 2 weeks you've been back, and I love you" _I moaned softly, and cracked my eyes open, faint light poured into my eyes, which had been so devoid of light for almost and entire day, "Demyx, I-I love you too," my voice cracked a little, having been lost from screaming and crying then not having spoken since I fell unconscious. I turned my head to the side and looked at the beautiful face of Demyx. He looked at me with a shocked expression on his face, "Z-zexy? You awake?" his tired voice rang clear in the almost silent room, I smiled at him and squeezed his hand, I wasn't in the mood to speak. "Zexy, I-" I cu him off with my finger, "Shhh, Demy, its ok, just shh," I moved over on the bed and beckoned for him to join me as he stood to climbing in next to me he winced in pain and immediately felt guilt pang at my chest, knowing it was my fault he was in pain, "Demyx I'm sorry, its all my fault you got raped," if I had of just listened to Axel and fought back like he wanted me to none of this shit would have happened. Demyx looked at me in shock, "Its not your fault, not at all, I don't blame you, you didn't need to sink to his level, you had already hurt his boyfriend, you didn't need to hurt him too," he wrapped his arms around my fail form, being careful with my bandaged arms. I tried to wrap my arms around him, but when I tried to move my arms I winced in agonized pain. I felt so weak, I couldn't move without being in pain, everything hurt; the needles in my arms moved with every slight movement and was unimaginably painful.

"Zex, don't move, you don't need to hug back. I know you're in pain, you don't need to hurt anymore, Zexion I love you," he smiled sweetly at me, I had no idea how I ended up with his love, but I had, and he was everything I had imagined. I tried to muster up a smile, but I couldn't work out how to work everything,

"Demyx, I love you too, that day, the day I saw you, the day I did this, that was the day I was finally going to confess, in that two months away I spent a lot of time thinking, and talking to your father, he showed m that here was nothing wrong with my sexuality and that I'm perfect the way I am. He told me that I had nothing to be afraid of, and that it wasn't my fault mum was bashed," I paused slightly, watching him for a reaction, he tensed slightly at the mention of his father, who obviously ripped him to shreds when he found out about Zexion, "Demyx, I don't believe what he said to me, I still feel it was my fault, I should never have come out Demyx, I should have stayed locked up in the closet, and as much as I love you Demyx, as much as I unconditionally love you, I'm not sure if I can stay in this world knowing it was my fault," tears rolled down my cheeks at the confession, I knew Demyx would b upset with me, but what could I do, I would probably never see the twins again, and it wasn't as if my mum was ever gonna greet me again, I felt as if I had nothing to live for, and I didn't really.


End file.
